Answer the Question
by NindaKarinsa
Summary: A story that I make from a question. Wanna join the fun too? Review for questioning and join this random thingy!


Note : Hey! Nin-chan here! feel I like very hilarious right now, so wanna do ?something fun then, that's also means that I'm in mood now~

Source of idea : Idea come when I playing with my friends in the class, playing some random things and questioning random thing. Almost of my idea come when I'm at the school, because my class is absolutely hilarious and full of randomness..

Dedication : to my sister, she asks me this question.

Disclaimer : oh, don't make me wanna owns gakuen alice...

Genre : Romance and humor maybee...

* * *

Question #1 by mo-chan, my sistahh :**

Who's your pairing?

* * *

Answer :

Ninda : ha, okay now for the first thing. Do I ship NatsuMikan?

Mikan : the answer is yes, you ship us a bit. Even I don't really know what is it.

Natsume : a bit? Why?

Ninda : that was simple, because the two of you were too mainstream.

Mikan : what!? Natsume! She said we're too mainstream!

Natsume : do I care about it?

Mikan : do you mean you didn't care at all!?

Natsume : no, I mean I don't care if she ship us or not, I still like you.

Mikan : aww natsume...

Ninda : sheesh, go away you lovebird, shoo shoo. Why don't you go to a far and long date or something? ;)

Natsume then asks mikan to go somewhere.

Ninda : okay, let's leave them. Now, RukaRu shipphing.

Ruka : eh! Even me included?

Hotaru : yes we are. She ship us. I don't even know why.

Ninda : but you're my number 3 pairing! Feel proud about it!

Hotaru : ruka is a sissy one. I don't like sissy boy.

Ruka : I'm not sissy! If I am sissy, why do you always blackmailed me?

Hotaru : okay maybe you aren't. But I blackmailed you because you're famous. And has many fangirls.

Ruka : you're the one that famous! Your intelligence make people likes you. You also has many fanboys. What the reason you blackmailed me? Money? You sell them?

Hotaru : yeah... But I collect some for myself too.

Ruka : t-then...

Ninda : you're so sweet. Go on and have a date already! :D

Hotaru grabbed ruka's hand then go somewhere I dunno.

Ninda : the next, YuuNoko!

Yuu : do you mean me and nonoko-chan?

Nonoko : you said you ship us? What?

Ninda : you're fourth, Cheers!

Yuu : ummm nonoko-chan, what does she mean?

Nonoko : I don't know yuu-kun..

Ninda : 1, you two were using nice grammar. 2, you two were using chan, san, or kun so many times. 3, you two were polite, kind, innocent and cute!

Yuu : ?

Nonoko : ?

Ninda : whatever. Why just the two of you be a couple then? :)

The two of them blushed slightly, then go somewhere together.

Ninda : 'kay 'kay, how about some KokoMire then?

Kokoro : whadda heck is kokomire? I don't wanna be shipped with her. Laughs your ass off! Ahaha!

Sumire : part of mine and koko's name?

Kokoro : part of your name? There's no permy word at all.

Sumire : I mean mire in sumire! You 'lil brat! Repeat it!

Kokoro : permy! It's easy.

Sumire : damn you koko, Ninda!

Ninda : why me!? I ship both of you first you know!?

Sumire : why don't you ship me with natsume or ruka? Ooh mikan and hotaru is sure a lucky bastard...

Kokoro : even me, I hate you so much for being rude enough to me. Hahaha!

Sumire : can't you see that I'm broken hearted right now!? None like meee! I feel so lonely..

Kokoro : but you don't know that I thought the otherwise of things I've laughed.

Sumire : ...you wanna be shipped with me ... And you love me so much for being nice enough to you..?

Ninda : I'm touched. Go get her as you girlfriend koko. :3

Sumire just gazed at koko face that always give her a gentle smile. Then they go somewhere.

Ninda : hai hai, now KitsuNa! Come here you two!

Kitsuneme : why the freak do you ship us?

Anna : and what are ship?

Ninda : you're second! Aww woot!

Anna : kitsuneme, what the meaning of shipping?

Kitsuneme : that means she liked our relationship. Are you a stalker? How do you know we're dating?

Anna : K-kitsu... What are you talking about...?

Ninda : I'm not a stalker. Go away and just do a date you two. :P

Then they holding each other hand and go somewhere else.

Ninda : there's TsuMisa too!

Tsubasa : what? You ship us?

Misaki : she ship us sixth. Why!?

Tsubasa : we're a real couple!

Misaki : that's too much tsubasa...

Ninda : but the two of you were close, that's why I like you two.

Tsubasa then go with misaki to somewhere, romantically.

Silent...

Silent...

And Silent...

Ninda : so quiet here. Sniff. I think I the only am a forever alone at this story. No..

and btw, send any of your question through the review okay? thanks! think one question will worth 1 chapter and I'll dedicate it to whom give the question then.

Hurry... I'm alone here :')


End file.
